


With You, Once Again

by syushiyong



Category: NCT (Band), NCT 127 - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempted Fluff, Doyoung is Jaehyun's boss, Jaehyun falls in love, Kinda jealous Jaehyun, M/M, very minor JohnTae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-08 08:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21232982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syushiyong/pseuds/syushiyong
Summary: Jaehyun rejected his hot boss' confession ten years ago.Or Jaehyun finally falls in love with Doyoung, who never fell out of love in ten yearsFic for prompt #S001





	With You, Once Again

**Author's Note:**

> Dear prompter, I hope I did justice to your amazing prompt, at least a bit. If I didn't, I'm sorry, I wish I did a better job.
> 
> I really loved writing this, I hope you enjoy reading it! :))

“I like you.” Doyoung said all of a sudden in the middle of their game, his eyes fixated on the boy next to him. It was just a normal day for the both of them, or so Jaehyun thought, replying with a “I like you too Doie”, his eyes still not leaving the screen in front of him

”I like you, Jaehyun.” Doyoung said again, in a tone different than the usual one. It was then that Jaehyun looked at the boy sitting next to him, his heart doing a flip as his eyes met with Doyoung’s.

“I- I’m” Jaehyun tried forming words, but he wasn’t sure if his ears were ringing or his best friend of three years actually did confess to him. He didn’t. _Doyoung didn’t, right?_ He was dreaming, of course Doyoung didn’t just confess to him.

“I like you Jaehyun. Though you don’t have to answer me, you can pretend you didn’t hear it” Doyoung said as he got up, grabbing his bag and walking out of the door.

Jaehyun got up too, following Doyoung and holding his hand, but he couldn’t. He tried calling out to him, but no words came out of his mouth. And Doyoung kept walking farther and away, not stopping or looking back no matter how much Jaehyun called for him.

And the next thing he knew, the sun was up and the alarm on his phone went off, displaying ‘first day of work’ on it. Jaehyun didn’t remember the last time he dreamt about anything from high school, or to be more precise, about Doyoung. He wondered what Doyoung was up to, what he was doing at present. After all, Jaehyun hasn’t heard from him ever since that day he just dreamt of from ten years ago.

He stood outside his new workplace, more nervous than excited. It didn’t matter how old he got, starting someplace new will always be a little bit scary.

Jaehyun walked to the reception after walking in the building, and he was taken to his department. He greeted the staffs who were introduced to him by the receptionist whose name tag read Yoona, thanking her in his head that he didn’t have to do the awkward thing of talking to people.

Jaehyun was following the woman to his cubicle when, now more relaxed than he was when he first entered the building when he heard a voice that asked, “Is that the new employee?”

Yoona turned to look at the person, her smile now different than it was when they greeted the staff people. “Yes, boss. This is Jung Jaehyun, he starts from today.”

Jaehyun turned to his boss too, bowing down with a greeting. “Good Morning, Sir. I’m Jung Jaehyun and I start working from today. Thank you for your guidance.”

Jaehyun had his soft smile pressed on, which disappeared when he saw the man standing in front of him, his boss.

For a second Jaehyun wasn’t sure if any of this was real or if he was still asleep, the dream in which he saw Doyoung in the morning still continuing. He felt like he wasn’t in his new office but back in school, in the school corridor, where Doyoung stood in front of him holding some books because of his library duty, their suits replaced by winter uniforms. Jaehyun smiled looking at the boy in front him, approaching him to help him with the books until the person in front of him replied.

“Congratulations on your first day of work, Mr. Jung. I look forward to working with you.”

Jaehyun saw the other walking away, back into his cabin. He wasn’t sure what just happened, not being able grasp his head around it. He just stared into the space where his boss just stood a while ago until he heard Yoona call his name.

“Thank you for your help, Yoona.” He smiled to her as he took his seat in his cubicle, Yoona smiling back at him as she mouthed a ‘no problem’ and walked away.

“You’re back.” Johnny said without even looking up from his laptop as soon as Doyoung entered his cabin, closing the door behind him.

“I just saw Jaehyun, like just now.” Doyoung said as he walked to Johnny’s desk, sitting on it. “Like, he’s right outside the cabin.”

“Doyoung, please get off my desk.” Johnny still had his eyes on his laptop, no attention paid to Doyoung or to anything he said.

“Are you even listening to me? I’m your boss for god’s sake.” He closed the laptop halfway through so Johnny would get his eyes off that stupid device.

“You’re my boss is exactly why you shouldn’t be closing off my laptop like that. I’m working right now, boss.” Johnny said putting extra emphasis on the last word. “And please, get off my desk.”

The other rolled his eyes, then turned Johnny’s chair so he was now looking at him, all attention on Doyoung. ”I told you, we’re friends first, colleagues later.”

Johnny sighed, knowing he can’t win against his friend (first and boss later) on this. “So, what is it, boss? What’s bothering you?”

The two had been called in a meeting in the middle of Doyoung explaining the whole ‘Jaehyun started working in our department today’ so here they were after their work, drinks in their hands, their ties and coats forgotten in their cars. They weren’t in office anymore, it was their private time, and this was how they decided to spend it today, talking over Jaehyun.

“So you’re telling me, your high school crush, our friend, and your best friend Jung Jaehyun is now your, I mean our subordinate?” Johnny questioned, sipping the whiskey from his glass.

‘Yes.” Doyoung sighed, his drink long forgotten, he disliked alcohol anyway.

“Isn’t that- wait one second,” Johnny looked at his phone as it buzzed, smiled at the screen and typed a quick message before turning back to Doyoung.

“Taeyong?” Doyoung asked, like it wasn’t any obvious from the way Johnny disgustingly but sweetly smiled at his phone.

“Yeah. He’s asking if you’d like to come over for dinner tonight.”

“I can’t, got some files to take care of.’’ Johnny hummed in response. “Tell him I said sorry.”

“Its fine, we both know he won’t mind.” Johnny smiled and took another sip. ”So, coming back to Jaehyun, why are you freaking out?”

“I’m freaking out? I’m freaking out?” Doyoung’s pitch rose a little when he asked the same question second time.

‘’Do you hear yourself right now? That high pitched voice? You’re totally freaking out.”

“Please. I’m not freaking out about the fact that Jaehyun is my subordinate.’’ He was definitely freaking out.

Johnny sighed. He finished his drink and turned to Doyoung. “You confessed to him back in high school. And he rejected you. So what?”

“So what? You’re really asking me that Johnny?”

“Yeah. That was back in high school Doyoung, it’s been ten years.”

“I know.” The fact that it’s really been ten years since the whole confessing and rejection thing happened just became more evident after Johnny said it. It’s been that long since he last saw Jaehyun, Doyoung thought. “I know it’s been ten years. But the last time I saw him, he was too guilty to look me in the eyes. It just feels weird to look at him after all this time, you know? Specially since that was how things ended between us.”

“I understand. But it’s been a very long time Doyoung. You aren’t his friend who confessed to him anymore. You’re his boss, his superior.” Johnny said, putting extra emphasis on the last word. “Maybe this is the chance for you to take revenge on him for you know, rejecting you.” Johnny laughed a little.

“I thought you said we aren’t in high school anymore.”

“Exactly. So relax. Honestly, he might not even remember.”

“Wow, that’d be kinda rude of him.”

“Then are you implying you _want_ him to remember?” The teasing was slightly evident in Johnny’s tone.

“Not exactly.”

Johnny laughed. “It’s really not that bad to see him again after all these years. Who knows, maybe you guys can become a thing again.”

“Not happening.” Doyoung was quick to respond.

“I meant in a non-romantic way. Maybe you guys can solve it all out, you know? Like become friends again? Like old times?”

“Maybe.” Doyoung wasn’t sure. What was even there to resolve, he didn’t know.

It’s been a week since Jaehyun started his new job, or the way he’d like to put it, he’s been working under Doyoung since a week. He was introduced to the new project the day after he joined, which made it possible for him to see Doyoung more than he’d like to see. It took Jaehyun a few days to get used to the fact that he was his boss and not his high school best friend every time he saw Doyoung.

He was also taken aback when he first saw Johnny on the second day of his work, but they got along well thanks Johnny’s bigass smile. He was always the social butterfly among them. They both caught up very quickly over the lost time over coffee, and it made Jaehyun realize that he did not change much back from ten years ago. Except maybe for the height, he was much bigger now.

Doyoung however, changed completely. He was totally not the Doyoung Jaehyun remembers. The Doyoung that is his boss is so much more fascinating, and not to mention, extremely hot. The soft-spoken guy Jaehyun knew is now leading a whole group of people, is sitting at such high position when he couldn’t even go to the teacher’s office alone. It makes him realize that it’s really been such a long time, since so much has changed.

“It’s never too late for a welcome party.” Johnny whined, and Doyoung couldn’t even bother looking at his assistant who’s definitely making a big pout right now. “He joined a week ago, and as his boss it’s your job to make him feel welcomed so that he is encouraged to work with us and contributes his one-hundred per cent.”

Doyoung was tired. He did not have a good feeling about this. “And as _my_ assistant, it is _your_ job to help me with my work, not make it more difficult for me than it already is.”

“Doyoung,” Johnny whined his name, Doyoung’s eyes now on him. “Please.”

‘’I’m not throwing Jaehyun a welcome party! What even is a welcome party anyway? We’re not in college anymore.”

Doyoung was turning back to his laptop when Johnny cupped his cheeks, and looked at him with a very soft look, the look he knew Doyoung was week for, the look that made Doyoung help him with his presentations at three in the morning back in college. “Then how about just taking out the whole department for food and drinks? It’ll help them feel motivated to work on the new project, and tomorrow’s weekend, everything’s perfect. Oh also,” Johnny continued after a pause, “we can also congratulate Jaehyun on joining us while we’ll be at it.” Johnny had a wide smile on, and Doyoung wanted to go back home even though the day just started.

After staring at each other for solid minute or so, with Doyoung’s frowns and Johnny’s smile getting wider, the former sighed loudly. Johnny knew he won, like he always did. He got off Doyoung’s desk and placed a soft peck on Doyoung’s cheek. Only Taeyong and he knew how affectionate Johnny was, contrary to what his appearance often suggested.

‘’I’ll book this new place I found, not so far from our office.’’ Johnny said as he walked to his desk.

“I’ll tell Taeyong how you forced me for all this.”

“Oh he knows.” Johnny replied with a wink.

‘’You’re paying tonight.”

“I love you Doyoung~” Johnny’s back was now towards Doyoung as he talked on the phone. He did not know how Johnny always managed to make him do things his way for all these years, but honestly, Doyoung wasn’t exactly complaining.

Doyoung sighed softly behind his glass as he recalled the whole event of today while sitting across from Jaehyun. He still doesn’t know how things turned out this way, but he knew it was too late to ponder over it, so he finished the drink that was in his glass and looked at Jaehyun who was poured alcohol at least five times, as far as he remembered.

“How’s your alcohol tolerance?” Doyoung asked, resting his chin on his hand.

Jaehyun turned to his boss, finally looking at his face properly after this whole time he started working under him. “It’s uh, it’s alright.”

“You don’t have to drink everything they’re giving you. Its fine, they’re pretty good people.”

Jaehyun nodded, his grip on the glass tightening. This was the first time Doyoung talked to him, like actually talked and not directed him telling the things to be done. “It’s alright. Thank you for letting me know, though.”

Jaehyun was looking for something more to say as silence fell between the two, his eyes fixated on the face in front of him, trying to notice all the details he could.

“Do you like your new job?” Jaehyun nodded as he noticed that all of Doyoung’s ear piercings were gone, the ones they both got together. “I like it a lot. The work is fun, and the people are nice too. I’m happy I was able to get a job here.”

“I’m glad.” Doyoung said in a very soft voice, so soft that Jaehyun wouldn’t have heard it if all his concentration wasn’t on Doyoung. “Knowing Johnny, I’m sure you guys already met and had a long chat?”

“Yeah, I met him the next day I joined here. I wasn’t expecting to see him here, especially after I saw you as, you now, my boss.”

“That sounds weird.”

Jaehyun mouthed a ‘I know’ when Johnny joined them, a glass in his hand that was placed in front of him.

“Our Doie here can’t really drink alcohol, but I hope you’re not like him.”

Doyoung looked at Johnny with a furious look and replied, “We might be out drinking but this is still an official gathering, Johnny.” Doyoung’s voice was a little stern, though nothing harmful, and Johnny seems to know it. “Also, please refrain yourself from spreading wrong things about me. I _can_ drink alcohol, I just prefer not to.” Doyoung said and reached for the bottle of soju that that was within his reach, filling his glass half with it.

Johnny and Doyoung continued to talk which seemed like they were bickering, but it wasn’t new to Jaehyun. They were always like his, Doyoung who found talking as waste of energy and Johnny who always managed to make friends wherever he went with his social skills, and it made them a balanced duo. Except now they looked closer, knew things about each other Jaehyun didn’t know. The comfort they felt with and around each other showed, and the thought of it made Jaehyun pour alcohol in his glass and chug it down for some reason.

He didn’t know how many glasses he’d drank when the conversation between Johnny and Doyoung along with everything around him started to sound faint.

Jaehyun would’ve tried falling right back to sleep if it wasn’t for his pounding head, honestly. He groaned loudly, regretting and promising himself to never drink again, just like he always did after getting drunk. He looked for his phone when it buzzed.

**Johnny, 9:42 **: I hope your head and you are okay. Have a good weekend :)

**Johnny, 9:47** : Oh and make sure your thank Doyoung for taking care your drunken mess and taking you home. I’m sure you troubled him a lot.

Jaehyun groaned again, this time loud enough to wake the whole of his neighborhood, if it wasn’t already one in the afternoon.

**Jaehyun, 13:08** : Are you kidding me? Doyoung brought me home?

**Johnny, 13:11** : Rise and shine princess. How are you feeling? Yes he took you home; you can thank me later :))

Jaehyun tugged on his hair as he cussed himself for getting drunk, at his very first office gathering, while his boss was sitting right in front of him. This was the absolute worst, the worst. Jaehyun wanted to go back to sleep and wake up again hoping all of this was a dream, that his new boss and high school friend did not see him in his drunken state, and also in his boxers, considering he didn’t wake up in his suit.

**Johnny, 13:18** : also let me know if you want some hangover soup or anything, my boyfriend offered to make it for you (consider yourself lucky because he’s an amazing cook)

It wouldn’t be an exaggeration to say that Jaehyun teared up at that, because maybe he kind of did.

**Jaehyun, 13:20** : Thank you Johnny T-T please tell your boyfriend I said thank you :’(( but I’ll manage smh

Jaehyun, after spending a long while in bed, finally made his way to the kitchen. There was a bag place on the table, and he did not remember putting it there.

_‘Order yourself some hangover soup along with something delicious before taking these. Doyoung.’_ read a note that was under the bag. Jaehyun looked into it, and found some medicines Doyoung must’ve bought for him, because nothing stated otherwise. Jaehyun turned the note, and something else was written at the back. _‘PS I did not expect your alcohol tolerance to be this bad. Feel better.’ _

Maybe, just maybe, Jaehyun was too embarrassed to go back to work and see Doyoung.

A day later, Jaehyun was standing in front of Doyoung’s cabin, two cups of coffee in his hand. He wasn’t sure what Doyoung like. He came early today, before his work hour actually starts because he knew Doyoung comes in before everyone else every day, and this time seemed perfect to thank him for what happened over the weekend.

Jaehyun took a deep breath as he knocked the door and leaned halfway inside the cabin. This was the first time he was going to talk to Doyoung without Johnny around, or even worse, without anyone around. “Doyoun- Boss, do you have a minute?” He asked as he raised a cup of coffee in his hand.

Doyoung looked at his watch before he kept his file on the table. Jaehyun noticed how his coat and tie was on the chair, neatly placed. He wasn’t sure what it was about Doyoung, but it just draws you in, he thought. There was something about him that draws people in, wants them to look up to him, respect him, work for him; he just couldn’t pinpoint what it was. After seeing Doyoung for over week now, he isn’t socked that he made it to being the head of department, even though he’s just a year older than him.

“You’re early today.”

“Yeah.” Jaehyun had a small smile on as he replied. “Do you prefer iced Americano or Mochaccino with added, in case you like your coffee sweet?” Jaehyun raised the two cups he was holding as he asked the other. “I didn’t know what you’d prefer. I can get you another coffee if you don’t like either.”

Doyoung laughed quite loudly, and Jaehyun wasn’t sure if he said something that was funny enough to make is old friend laugh like that. Though he got to see Doyoung’s eyes crinkle because of his wide, gummy smile after a very long time, so he’s content with whatever he found funny.

“You’re not my intern Jaehyun, you don’t have to run coffee errands for me.” Doyoung still had a wide smile on as he extended his hand towards Jaehyun. “I’ll take whatever you don’t drink.”

Jaehyun looked at both the cups carefully for a few seconds, the metal calculations he was doing were evident before he gave a cup to Doyoung which read iced Americano. He wasn’t shocked that Jaehyun preferred Mochaccino, honestly. He just looks like a guy who prefers sweet things, like ice-creams and cakes.

“Thank you. But what’s the coffee for?”

“It’s uh” Jaehyun held his cup tighter, embarrassment coming back from what he did two days ago. “I just wanted to thank you for taking care of me when I was drunk.” Jaehyun looked down, anywhere except at Doyoung. He could feel his ears heat up. “I’m sorry you had to see me like that and had to go out of your way to take me home. You even bought me medicines and changed my clothes. I’m so sorry for all that trouble I will way pay you for the medicines and anything else you covered I’m so sorry.”

Jaehyun continued to speak, saying sorry a few more times as Doyoung just looked at him and smiled softly, which he hid behind is hands. Jaehyun looked very cute right now, all red, embarrassed and apologetic, he wasn’t gonna lie. Doyoung noticed how Jaehyun’s ears still turns red when he gets embarrassed.

‘’We met after all these years and the first thing I make you do is deal with my wasted self I’m so sorry I feel so bad I’m really sorry I’m-”

“I didn’t do it.”

Jaehyun finally looked at the other, eyes wide; kind of hopeful too “You didn’t take care of me? You didn’t take me home, buy me medicines, and leave me that note?”

“Oh no, I mean, I did all that. I was talking about your clothes.”

Jaehyun looked at him, confused.

“I didn’t change your clothes. You took them off yourself.”

“What?!” Jaehyun wasn’t sure if he was hearing things right.

‘Yeah. You said it was hot and uncomfortable, so you started to take them off in the taxi itself. Luckily you just took off your tie and coat. Oh, and also your belt.”

Jaehyun’s face grew a shade darker, which Doyoung obviously noticed. “But you took everything off as soon as we entered your place, and went straight to bed. You were like a very obedient child. Except you were drunk, and you’re not a kid.”

Jaehyun’s face grew even redder, and Doyoung wasn’t sure if it was possible for his face to turn anymore red than it already is right now. He found it very cute.

“I’m sorry.” Jaehyun wanted to bury himself right then and there. He wanted to turn back time, he wanted to erase Doyoung’s memory, anything that would help him escape this embarrassing situation.

“Its fine, it wasn’t that much of a trouble.”

“Please let me know if there’s anything I can do to make it up to you. Anything.”

“I told you, its fine. I had fun seeing you do dumb stuff, really. It was fun.”

“You had fun?”Jaehyun tried sounding angry.

Doyoung rested his chin on his hand as he nodded. “You were very cute. Kinda like old times.”

Jaehyun swore to himself to never see Doyoung again, which he knew wasn’t possible because of obvious reasons. “Then I’ll take my leave. And please, next time I get drunk, please don’t bother with me. You can leave me on the streets, I’d really appreciate it.”

Doyoung laughed before sipping the coffee the other got him. “Thank you for the coffee. But how about you treat me to a meal next time?”

“I’ll think about it.” Jaehyun replied as he left the cabin, tone and attitude completely opposite from how it was just a little while ago.

Jaehyun stayed back today to finish the changes Doyoung asked him to make earlier in the evening. Everyone had left and he was alone, or so he thought until Doyoung came out of his cabin, the collar of his shirt unbuttoned and sleeves rolled up, and it made Jaehyun gulp for some reason.

“You’re not going home yet?” Doyoung asked when he came to where Jaehyun was a while later, giving him a cup of water.

Jaehyun mumbled a thank you as he took the cup from him. “I’m just gonna work on the changes you asked me to make and then head home.”

“How much is left?” Doyoung placed a hand on Jaehyun’s shoulder as he leaned closer to him and the computer screen. His hand felt so warm even through his shirt that Jaehyun took a while to process what he just said. “Just a little. I’ll be done soon.”Jaehyun replied so softly that Doyoung wouldn’t have heard it if he wasn’t close to Jaehyun.

Doyoung hummed. “I doubt you’ll be done soon.”

Jaehyun turned to look at the other but quickly averted his eyes back to the screen, Doyoung was much closer than Jaehyun thought he was. “Why not? I’m halfway done.”

“See,” Doyoung continued after he grabbed the nearest chair and sat next to Jaehyun, “you’re basically doing the same thing again. You’re just going to waste your time, energy and efforts like this.”

It only took like an hour and a half or so for Jaehyun to finish his work thanks to Doyoung. He realised how Doyoung was so precise and knowledgeable and knew exactly what would work, and Jaehyun was sure it came from all the nights Doyoung spent working after office hours just like this. He had the talent for the work he was doing, and the position he’s in; and it made Jaehyun see him in a different kind of light, the way the whole department sees him.

Doyoung ruffled Jaehyun’s hair as he got up, followed by a pat on the back, and the places where he touched burnt in a way Jaehyun couldn’t understand. “You can finally go home now.”

“Thanks to you.” Jaehyun looked at Doyoung, smile big enough to make his dimples appear really deep.

“I guess you owe me two meals now.” Doyoung laughed and walked back to his cabin as he waved at Jaehyun. “Go home safely.”

Jaehyun saw Doyoung still working as he was getting ready to leave the office. ‘’Are you still not done?” He asked as he knocked on the cabin’s door already open before walking in.

“I’ll just review the stuff you did while I’m here.” Doyoung replied, and leaned back in his chair, looking at Jaehyun. “You can go ahead. Have a good night.”

“Are you staying back because I was late at finishing it?”

“Not really.” Doyoung smiled. “It won’t take long since I helped you with it, it’ll be done soon. You don’t have to worry.’’

Jaehyun stood here for a while before he spoke again. “How about I treat you to that meal I owe you? For helping me tonight?”

“I was kidding when I said it-“’

“I’m not. Let me treat you to dinner.” Jaehyun sounded kind of serious, and he did not look like he’d be agreeing to a no.

So Doyoung complied, and grabbed his coat and bag before they walked together to the lift.

Jaehyun took a second to figure out what they were doing in the basement. “You have a car?!” he asked, tone a little shocked and excited.

“Yes? Why’d you think that I don’t have one?’’

“’I don’t know?”

“You’re weird.’

“I’m not weird. I just never saw you coming in to work, and you always leave after me as well.”

“I guess that can be true too. But you’re probably just weird.” Doyoung laughed at him as he took his bag from him, keeping it in the back seat of his car.

They both settled in the front Jaehyun wasn’t sure why Doyoung was looking at him, more like staring.

Jaehyun averted his eyes as his face started to heat up.

“When are you going to wear your seatbelt?”

“Oh. Right.” Jaehyun wore his seatbelt as quickly as possible, his face flushed as he heard Doyoung chuckle.

“Your ears still turn red so easily.” Doyoung said as he touched Jaehyun’s ear, and he knew Doyoung could feel his ear heat up even more. “They get really warm too.”

Jaehyun shook the other’s hand away. “I hate you.” He was pretty sure Doyoung could see the blush on his face become more evident.

“Oh I know.” Doyoung laughed as he finally drove out of the basement of their office.

Doyoung dropped him home after their dinner together, and that night when Jaehyun laid on his bed after washing up, remembering how Doyoung’s hands were warm against his skin even through two layers of clothing, while his laugh still ringing in his ears; Jaehyun struggled a little before finally falling asleep.

It has been a few weeks since he was made a part of the new project, and Doyoung in the meeting right now was talking about how a week off was waiting for all of them after this project.

“This concludes the meeting. I’ll meet with the other party tomorrow and update you on how it went. So go home early today, enjoy you evenings.” Doyoung said as he closed his laptop. “Have a good evening.”

“I was just wondering,” Johnny said as everyone was getting off their seats, “shouldn’t someone go with you tonight, in case you need any kind of help or anything?”

Doyoung looked at Johnny, a little surprised. He wasn’t sure where exactly this was going.

“Well, then you should come with me, if you want?” Doyoung asked.

“Sorry, I have prior plans. But you know who I think can go with you tonight?’’ Johnny got up, everybody’s eyes following him as he walked to Jaehyun. Doyoung now knew where exactly this was going.

“Our Jaehyun. As everyone knows, he’s new at work, and I think it’s important for him to gain some experience about how we work.” Johnny looked at Doyoung, then at Jaehyun, a wide smile on his face. “I believe he should go with Doyoung tonight? What do you all think?”

Everybody kind of hummed, except for Doyoung and Jaehyun, who just looked at each other.

“I’m sure Jaehyun as prior plans too. And even if he doesn’t this must be too sudden of a plan for him.”

“Is it, Jaehyun? Do you not want to go?” Johnny placed both his hands on Jaehyun’s shoulders, his voice convincing.

“I don’t mind at all. Actually, I’d be glad to come along and be of help.’’

Doyoung sighed softly after he gave Johnny a glare, at which he just smiled. “Fine.”

“Are you really fine with just coming along on such short notice?” Doyoung asked, his eyes still on the road ahead of him. They were driving there because Doyoung really didn’t prefer trains during the night.

Jaehyun replied in a nod, then looked at Doyoung only to realise that he probably didn’t look at him nodding. “It’s fine. It is sudden but Johnny wasn’t wrong. I kind to do need the experience, so,”

Doyoung hummed in response. “Johnny is never wrong, somehow.”

“I know.” Silence fell between the two again. It’s deafening, and awkward. This also happened the time when they had dinner together a few weeks ago. Jaehyun doesn’t know what to talk about when it‘s just the two of them, and he doesn’t exactly like that.

“You don’t have to worry about constantly having something to talk about.” Doyoung said after a little while, like he just read Jaehyun’s mind. “I don’t mind the silence, it’s not bad.”

_That doesn’t seem to be the case when you’re with Johnny_, Doyoung thought.

“However, I wouldn’t mind us talking either.” Doyoung continued. “What I’m saying is, I love spending time with you, but you don’t have to worry about constantly trying to look for things to talk about. It’s okay.”

Jaehyun nodded as he ignored what Doyoung said about liking their time together, or at least he tried.

“I didn’t know you wore glasses.” Jaehyun said after a while.

“I do. Just not at work.”

“I see. Is your eyesight really bad?”

Doyoung laughed. ”No. It’s manageable.”

“We’re gonna go to the meeting directly. And it might go on for a while. Will you be okay?” Doyoung asked when he noticed Jaehyun covering a yawn behind his hand.

“You’re my boss. Shouldn’t you be making me work my ass off instead of worrying about if I can handle a longass meeting or not?”

“I’m just a nice person.”

“You’re lenient.”

“I’m too young to be a strict annoying boss who’s hated by everyone.”

“So you play nice because you don’t wanna be hated by people?”

“Is it that hard to believe that I’m just a nice person in general?” Doyoung looked at Jaehyun for a response, and Jaehyun nodded in a yes as he laughed.

“Would you like to walk to the hotel from here?”

“No, I’m sorry.”

“Are you really?”

“Not at all.”

They both looked at each other and shared a good laugh, and Jaehyun loved it. He felt at ease, he could he say that he felt happy.

The meeting did go on for a long time, just like Doyoung told him. He was tired. They were driving to their hotel, and Jaehyun couldn’t wait to just lie on the bed and fall asleep. This obviously did not happen, all thanks to Johnny.

“How many rooms did you book?” Doyoung was on the phone with Johnny, and Jaehyun was on the couch, searching for available hotels nearby on his phone.

After a few minutes and a loud groan, Doyoung hung up. ‘’He said he booked a room with two beds, somehow. He doesn’t know what happened either.” He walked up to where Jaehyun was sitting. “Any luck with the hotels?’’

Jaehyun sighed as he shook his head. “No hotels have any last minute bookings available.”

“I will kill Johnny.” Doyoung said as he walked o the bed, plopping on it only to lie there for a few seconds. “You can take a bath first; I’ll go talk at the reception and ask if something can be done.” Doyoung said as he grabbed his coat and walked out of their room. “Oh and also order some food once you’re done.’’

“Okay. What should I order though?’’

“Anything works.” Doyoung said with a smile and ruffled his hair before leaving the room. Jaehyun noticed that he’s been doing that often, ruffling his hair. And he didn’t exactly know why Doyoung did it, but he didn’t dislike it.

Doyoung was already in the room by the time Jaehyun was done with his shower. “Any luck?”

Doyoung looked up from his phone and at the other when he heard Jaehyun. _He’s beautiful_, he thought, eyes fixed on Jaehyun until he called for him again. “Huh? Oh, they said nothing can be done. We gotta share the room. I’m sorry.’’

“It’s fine with me.” Jaehyun replied, ruffling his wet hair gently with the towel placed on his shoulders. “You can use the bathroom now.”

Doyoung nodded. “I already ordered us food. You don’t have to wait for me, start eating when it comes.”

Jaehyun obviously didn’t listen to him. He was sitting on the couch in a black t-shirt and pajama, hair still damp which fell over his eyes, cheeks a little more pink than his lips, the moles on his cheeks looking darker than usual. He looked warm.

“You waited.”

“I thought that was a given? The food was just delivered a while ago anyway.” Jaehyun smiled at Doyoung, his deep dimples surfacing on both sides. “Let’s eat while it’s still warm.”

They ate dinner together while talking a little about today’s meeting. Jaehyun told him how admirable Doyoung is when working and he couldn’t help but smile so softly it made Jaehyun’s chest do something funny.

“Do you still sleep went hair Jaehyun? Seriously?” Doyoung changed into his pajamas and was now blow-drying his hair.

Jaehyun groaned, he had a feeling Doyoung was going to comment on his damp hair, he just knew it.

“That was why you were always sick back in the days.”

“I wasn’t sick all the time.” Jaehyun rolled his eyes. “I’m not a kid anymore.”

They talked, more like argued about their old days, which in the end somehow resulted in Doyoung blow-drying his hair. Jaehyun wasn’t sure how that happened, but it happened.

“You don’t have to feel embarrassed. It’s not like I’ve never taken care of you like this.” Doyoung chuckled behind Jaehyun.

“I’m not embarrassed or anything.”

“Your ears are red.”

“Then stop looking at them.” Jaehyun kind of whined and Doyoung found it cute.

“I find them cute.’’

“Please stop finding them cute. It’s not cute.”

”I’m trying.”

Jaehyun groaned.

“I really like your hair too.”’

“You’re annoying.”

Doyoung just laughed, gently playing with his hair while still drying it.

“Is that why you ruffle my hair often?”

“Not really?”

“Then?” Jaehyun asked, kind of curious but he hoped Doyoung didn’t answer it.

“I don’t know exactly.” Doyoung thought for a little while and said, “I just like doing it I guess? I honestly didn’t even notice that I do it, often at that.”

“Well, you do.”

“Do you hate it?”

“Not really.” Jaehyun replied softly after a while, and it made Doyoung smile.

Doyoung was finally done after a while, and Jaehyun finally took a deep breath as he got up and walked to left side of the bed, waiting for Doyoung to pick a side only to see him walk to the couch.

“What are you doing?”

“Hmm?” Doyoung hummed as he placed the pillow on the couch. “You can take the bed.”

“’Why?”

“Uh, too sleep on it? Isn’t that obvious?”

Jaehyun rolled his eyes. “I mean, why are you sleeping on the couch when there’s a whole bigasss bed, right here?”

“Because, I don’t know? Is it not weird to sleep on the same bed together?”’

“It’s not like we’ve never shared a bed before.”

Doyoung replied after a pause, “You sure?”

“Of course. I don’t mind. Do you?”

They looked at each other for a minute or less before Doyoung finally walked back to the bed, pillow in his hands, tightly secured. “I don’t mind either. But if it feels uncomfortable, you’re goanna let me know first thing, okay?”

“I wouldn’t have asked you to sleep here if I was goanna feel uncomfortable. But okay, boss.”

“You can really stop calling me boss, it feels kind of weird.”

Jaehyun laughed, “I know. But I can’t exactly not call _my boss_ boss, you know?”

Both of them were on the bed now, Jaehyun ready to sleep, his back turned to Doyoung who was texting Johnny.

**Johnny, 23:39** : So, how’s it going? Sharing the bed with your long lost childhood friend?

**Doyoung, 23:41** : You planed it all, didn’t you?

**Johnny, 23:42** : You guys sharing a room? Yes. But you guys sharing a bed? That wasn’t me mate, that was fate

**Johnny, 23:44** : OH THAT RHYMED!!

**Doyoung, 23:47** : You’re too old to be saying mate, my friend

**Johnny, 23:48** : Die

**Johnny, 23:48** : But really, maybe this opportunity was given to you both to talk things out, yk?

**Doyoung, 23:50** : Please stop saying it like it’s a very big deal.

**Johnny, 23:52** : But it is?

**Johnny, 23:52** : Anyway, you guys have fun. Taeyong and I wanna have our own fun now

**Doyoung, 23:53** : eww I HATE YOU

**Johnny, 23:55** I love you. Taeyong says he loves you too.

Jaehyun turned the other side, towards Doyoung, who was smiling at his phone. “Who are you texting?” Jaehyun kind of knew it wasn’t his place to ask him that, but he did anyway. The question came to Doyoung so naturally that he replied in an instant, as if it was something they both did on a daily basis, or have been doing for the longest time.

“It’s Johnny and his boyfriend.” Doyoung said has he kept his phone away, turning to the side to see Jaehyun looking at him, smile still on his face. “I thought you slept already.”

Jaehyun blinked slowly as he nodded in a no. “Are you close with Johnny’s boyfriend too?”

“I’d say so?” Doyoung propped his head up, leaning on his elbow, their eyes not leaving each other’s. “We three were together in college. Taeyong was in my class in the first semester, and also our roommate.”

Jaehyun did not know what he was feeling, but he _did_ know that he didn’t like it.

“Why do you ask?” Doyoung asked, his hand reaching for Jaehyun’s hair that was covering his eyes, pushing it aside, and Jaehyun’s breath kind of hitched.

“I don’t know?” He really did not know. “I guess I was curious, since you two really looked close? I’m not really sure.” Jaehyun was feeling kind of insecure, or left out, if he could give the emotion thathe was feeling a name.

“Were you happy to see me after all these years?” Doyoung’s voice was serious but also calm at the same time.

Jaehyun nodded. “Very. The whole day, I wasn’t sure if it was actually happening or if I was just dreaming.” _Since I dreamt of you that morning_. Jaehyun didn’t say the last part out loud, because Doyoung didn’t need to know the last part. “Were you? Happy to see me?”

Doyoung smiled as he nodded in a yes too. “I did not expect to run into you like this, but I’m so glad I did. Even though it must be a bit awkward for you?”

“It wasn’t. I was more like, shocked?”

“I was too.”

“I’m really sorry for being dumb ten years ago. I shouldn’t have confessed to you like that, and I shouldn’t have moved out without talking to you. I’m sorry.”

“Ten years ago, I was really angry. And sad. But its okay, I understand. Honestly, I would have done it too.”

Doyoung felt relieved, somewhat, but he was also happy. He’s happy when he’s with Jaehyun, in the office, right now when he’s just right in front of him, so close he can easily hold him. He’s happy to see Jaehyun, and he’s happy to have him in his life again.

They talked over the things they missed in the last teen years; and also how they missed each other too. They talked about their college, their relationships, their friends, their jobs, everything the other weren’t a part of. Doyoung told him how Taeyong thought he liked him when everybody except him knew he liked Johnny, and it made Jaehyun want to meet Taeyong because he sounded liked a fun person, to which Doyoung confirmed that he indeed was a fun and amazing person to spend with. And somewhere in the middle of it, they fell asleep with Jaehyun cuddled up to the other, his head on Doyoung’s arm while his other hand was in his hair; he probably slept while playing with it.

Doyoung was the first one to wake up, who made sure to wrap Jaehyun properly in the sheets before he left the bed. Jaehyun saw Doyoung all suited up, two cups of coffee in his hand when he came out of the shower. They checked and had breakfast before driving back home. Everything they did felt so natural to both of them, as if they’ve done it a number of times already.

The next week at work was pretty hectic. Everybody practically lived there, they just went home to nap, and to take a shower. Doyoung did not go home for two days, until Taeyong came to the office only to drag him home. Jaehyun also got to briefly meet Taeyong when he first brought food for Doyoung and Johnny and, and now Taeyong also beings food for him. He liked Taeyong, and they promised to meet soon so that could tell Jaehyun all the embarrassing stories he needs to know about Johnny and Doyoung.

Taeyong was sweet, and very likeable. And he really loved Johnny and Doyoung, it wasn’t hard to tell. But every time Doyoung laughed with Taeyong, something inside Jaehyun’s stomach flipped. He liked Taeyong, he did, he just wished Doyoung was laughing and hugging him instead. _This is totally not what I want_, he told himself. But he did, and he knew it.

The busy week finally ended with the department having dinner and drinks on the Friday evening, courtesy of Johnny. Jaehyun, unlike last time, wasn’t newbie anymore, which was great because no one poured him alcohol anymore. He decided only to drink only a can of beer, two at max, but he did not know when his can of beer got replaced by a bottle of soju when he saw Doyoung smiling at anybody and everybody. He did not know what Doyoung was so happy about to be smiling and laughing with everyone, and honestly he didn’t want to know either.

When Jaehyun woke up the next day with a pounding head, he thought its déjà vu, the memories from last time coming back; except this time the note was in the fridge next to the box of ice cream. _Please stop drinking, I’m tired of babysitting you. Doyoung. _Jaehyun never wanted to see Doyoung again.

Jaehyun’s wish lasted only for three days when Doyoung walked up to him on a Wednesday afternoon of their week off in Starbucks. “Are you still hung-over?” Doyoung asked as he sat on the chair across from Jaehyun. “I wouldn’t be surprised if you are.”

Jaehyun rolled his eyes. “I told you to leave me on the streets if I was drunk.”

“But there’s no fun in that.” Doyoung said in all seriousness he could and sipped his coffee.

Doyoung looked different today, very different, Jaehyun noticed. He wore a loose white shirt with a pair of regular jeans, his hair covered his forehead, and the vibe around him was completely different from when he’s in the office. Everyday he looked hot. Right now, he looked like someone Jaehyun would like to hug, or even better, cuddle.

“You’re wearing your glasses today.” Jaehyun said as he drank his coffee, eyes on Doyoung.

“I told you, I just don’t wear them at work”

“Why not? You look cute in glasses.”

A grin formed on Doyoung’s face as he leaned back in his chair, arms folded against his chest. “Are you implying that I look cute right now?’”

_Yes_. Jaehyun thought, but Doyoung didn’t need to know. “Never said that.”

Doyoung laughed as he leaned back on the table. “Thanks. What are you doing here by the way?”

“I was gonna get coffee and spend some time _alone_, and then go buy a turntable. And also some LPs.”

Doyoung hummed. “A turntable? That’s interesting.”

“I know. What about you?”

“I’m just killing some time before meeting Johnny and Taeyong for lunch later.”

“Well, then do you wanna tag along? With me?”

They finished their coffee and walked to the shop together, Doyoung initially following Jaehyun, only for him to pull Doyoung next to him so that they could walk next to each other.

“Thanks for coming along. It would’ve been weird if I came alone, I guess.”

“It’s fine. I like going on dates like these.”

“It’s not a date.” Jaehyun knew it was only joke, but his cheeks still heated up at the word. _Date_, he thought.

They looked for turntables together, talking about them as if they were getting it together. Jaehyun thought it looked pretty domestic, since the staff asked them what kind of turntable they both were looking for.

After a bit of discussion, Jaehyun picked one that Doyoung approved of, before they moved to the LP section. Jaehyun wasn’t sure if Doyoung noticed or not, but he did notice when they started holding hands somewhere in the middle of choosing LPs and talking about the kind of music they liked. And even though walking around holding hands and carrying LPs at the same time was a tough job, neither of them let go of each other’s hand until they bought everything they wanted to buy and Jaehyun had to pay so that they could leave.

“That was fun.” Doyoung said as he took one of the bags from Jaehyun, walking out of the store, hoping it was the heavier one.

“I know right?” Jaehyun looked at Doyoung with a fond smile. “Thanks for coming together with me, I had fun too.”

“I’m glad I ran into you today.” Doyoung replied.

“Me too.”

“Come have lunch with us?’’

“Why? Aren’t you meeting Johnny and Taeyong after this?”

“I am. But that way we can spend more time together.” Doyoung said it so casually that Jaehyun didn’t know how to respond.

“I’ll take that silence as a yes.” Doyoung smiled as he dragged Jaehyun by holding the small of Jaehyun’s sleeve.

Their hands brushed together as they walked next to each other, and Jaehyun stopped counting the number of times something inside his chest flipped because of it. Doyoung was talking about something, but Jaehyun wasn’t sure what it was, his own heartbeat ringing in his ears.

Taeyong came and hugged Doyoung as soon as they entered the restaurant, and Jaehyun wondered what Doyoung felt like when hugged. Taeyong then hugged Jaehyun, before they walked back to where Johnny was sitting.

“I’m sorry, Doyoung just kind of dragged me here.”

“Its fine, I like surprises, and you’re a fine one.’’ Taeyong smirked at Jaehyun and they both laughed.

“You’re cute.” Jaehyun said.

“I know.” Johnny replied as he wrapped an arm around Taeyong, and placed a kiss on his cheek.

“And you’re annoying.” said Taeyong.

Doyoung groaned before he added, “And you’re gross. And I’m hungry. So let’s eat, please?”

“You’re just jealous of us Doyoung, when will you admit it?” Johnny teased Doyoung, who just plainly ignored him.

They all talked over food, Taeyong telling something embarrassing Doyoung did back in college, and Doyoung denying it with all his might. Jaehyun weirdly did not feel out of the group, in fact, he was having fun. He’d remember to thank Doyoung for bringing him here.

“You got some sauce action going on here.” Taeyong said as he passed the napkin to Doyoung, pointing at the corner or of his lips.

Doyoung leaned towards Taeyong, who rolled his eyes but helped him anyway. And the sight made Jaehyun jealous, he won’t even deny it. He felt sick to his stomach, and he wanted to go home; or back in time when just the two of them were on their date a while ago.

Doyoung turned to Jaehyun, who was sitting next to him. “Did he get it?”

Jaehyun shook his head and grabbed another napkin before he stated wiping, hands moving slower than necessary_. He has beautiful_ _lips_, Jaehyun thought as his thumb caressed Doyoung’s lower lip. He was always so focused on Doyoung’s pretty smile that he never realized he had such beautiful lips. And before Jaehyun knew it, he was leaning in; his hand was on Doyoung’s nape, his lips against the other’s.

It was a small peck, and Jaehyun was quick to grab his bags as soon as he pulled back. ‘’I’m sorry.” He said to the two sitting in front of him and rushed out of the restaurant.

Doyoung took a while to come back to his senses. “He kissed me, right?” He asked to the two sitting in front of him.

“No.” Johnny said which earned him a gentle smack on his thigh.

“Yes, idiot.” Taeyong said.

“I’ll make it up to you guys later. Gotta go get that kiss properly.”

“Disgusting.” Johnny said as he waved back to Doyoung who basically ran out of the restaurant.

Jaehyun had just entered his place and drank a glass of water when he heard a knock on his door, he was still panting.

“Jaehyun, open the door. I want to talk.”

Jaehyun stood still, holding his breath as if Doyoung could hear it from the other side of the door.

He knocked again. “Jaehyun, come on.”

Jaehyun heard the door’s lock beep after a minute or so, and he asked Doyoung how he knew the pass as he walked towards him in big steps.

Doyoung held Jaehyun by his shoulders as he kissed him, a little deeper, and for a little longer than Jaehyun did in the restaurant a while ago.

‘’You told me when I came to drop your drunk ass home.” Doyoung said between his pants as he cupped Jaehyun’s cheeks, his smile wide and pretty.

“That’s still not the right thing to do.”

“You weren’t opening the door.”

“That’s still a crime. I’ll have you arrested.”

“I’ll kiss you.”

Jaehyun’s cheeks burnt under Doyoung’s palm. “You just did.”

“I’ll do it again.”

“Why?”

“Because you kissed me first?!”

“I did not.’’

“Stop lying. Both Taeyong and Johnny are witnesses.”

“I was drunk.”

“No you weren’t.”

“Yes I was.”

“Jaehyun, I know you like me.”

Jaehyun tried to remove Doyoung’s hands from his face, and he complied, holding Jaehyun’s hands instead.

“I know you like me Jaehyun. Isn’t that why you let me kiss you? And also why you kissed me in the restaurant? Isn’t that also the reason you blushed every time our hands brushed together? Why your heart was beating so loud the whole time we held hands?”

“How,” Jaehyun gulped, his throat suddenly too dry to speak anything, “How did you know?”

“You told me.” Doyoung gently squeezed Jaehyun’s hands, smile not leaving his face.

“’What?”

“Three days ago when you got drunk again, and I came to drop you home, again, you pulled me when I made you lie on your bed, and squeezed my cheeks, like this,’’ Doyoung proceeded to do the same, and spoke in a cute voice, probably impersonating Jaehyun’s drunk voice, “and told me that you liked me so much that your heart hurts every time I smile.”

“That’s a lie.”

Doyoung shook his head in a no. “And you said you wanted to touch me and hug me.”

“Lies.”

“And you also said that you got angry every time Taeyong was near me, even though you really like Taeyong.”

“I really do like Taeyong, he’s cute.”

“And you kept repeating how much you liked me until you passed out.”

Jaehyun wanted to die, and it seemed like his wish would get granted, considering how fast his heart was beating. “You shouldn’t trust anything a drunken person says.”

“I didn’t, but then you kissed me, so yeah.”

“I don’t like-”

“I like you, Jaehyun. I did ten years ago, and I still do”

Jaehyun felt like the air was punched out of his lungs, like he couldn’t breathe.

“I love the way your eyes crinkles when you smile, I love your dimples that are so deep it’s hard to resist the urge to touch them, I love how you randomly start humming things while working, I love how you’re kinda clumsy, and I love how you do everything with so much passion. I love the way you pout when you’re concentrating on something, and I love the way you go to bed with wet hair. I love that I‘m with you, once again. I love you, Jaehyun.”

Jaehyun cupped Doyoung’s cheeks and kissed him, his thumb caressing his cheek while the other ruffled the back of his hair. Doyoung pressed closer to him, as if there was any space left between the two, his one hand was on Jaehyun’s neck, while the other was holding the small of Jaehyun’s waist.

They both pulled back after they wanted, no, needed air. Jaehyun placed a quick peck before he hugged Doyoung, panting softly against his neck. “Me too. I love that I’m with you, once again.”

Doyoung was drinking his coffee when his eyes were fixed on the turntable they bought together eight months ago.

“Why are you staring at it so much?” Jaehyun asked, his coffee in his hand, legs over Doyoung’s and head against his chest.

“I’m just remembering how you pecked me in a restaurant the day we bought this.”

Jaehyun hummed. “I was so embarrassed to see Taeyong and Johnny after that.”

“I know. Your heart was beating so fast, I’m pretty sure those two heard it too.” Doyoung looked at the other, and they both laughed at the memory.

“Maybe I should get one for my place too.” Doyoung said he drank his coffee, his other hand holding Jaehyun’s.

“Why?”

“To look at it when I miss you.”

“Why would you buy a new one when this one’s here and I’m here too?”

“But this is here, at your place.”

“I know. That’s why you should live here.” Jaehyun snuggled a bit closer before he continued. “That way, you won’t have to buy a new turntable which you’ll never use, and you won’t have to miss me because I’ll always be here, next to you. With you.”

That night, they spent a while discussing on the kind of bed they should get along with other things before falling asleep, in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, I sincerely thank you ❤️  
Please leave kudos if you'd like :))


End file.
